banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Censor
Overseers of civil order and public morality, censors firmly uphold a society’s traditional values against the provocations of rebellious avant-gardists. They ruthlessly defame, denounce, and discipline those who would dare to publicly undermine the rightful government’s authority with their depraved behavior. Alignment: A censor must be of lawful alignment. Abilities Interdiction (Sp) At 1st level, a censor can use his performance to forbid one or more creatures a single course of action, which they avoid to the best of their abilities as if affected by forbid action. Each creature to be affected must be within 90 feet and capable of paying attention to him. The censor must also be able to see the creatures affected. For every three levels the censor has attained beyond 1st, he can target one additional creature with this ability (the forbidden action must be the same for each creature). Targeted creatures can attempt a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the censor’s level + the censor’s Cha modifier) to negate the effect. If a creature’s saving throw succeeds, the censor cannot attempt to affect that creature again for 24 hours. If its saving throw fails, the creature cannot take the forbidden action. The effect remains for as long as the censor continues to maintain this performance, but each subsequent round after the first, on its turn, the creature may attempt a new saving throw to end the effect. Interdiction is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting, language-dependent ability and relies on audible and visual components. This performance replaces the first level performance.. Chastise (Su) At 8th level, a censor can use his performance once per round to chastise a creature within 30 feet that has violated his interdiction. Using this ability does not disrupt the interdiction effect, but it does require a standard action to activate (in addition to the free action to continue the interdiction effect). If a creature takes an action explicitly forbidden by the censor’s interdiction (regardless of whether it succeeded on its initial saving throw or a subsequent one against the interdiction), the censor can cause that creature to suffer excruciating pain as it takes 1d8 points of nonlethal damage per two bard levels and becomes sickened for a number of minutes equal to the censor’s level. Using chastise does not count against a censor’s daily use of bardic performance. A successful Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the censor’s level + the bard’s Cha modifier) halves the damage and negates the sickened condition. A chastised creature that grovels at the censor’s feet begging for forgiveness (a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity) is freed of the sickened condition and cannot be chastised again unless it commits another violation against the censor’s interdiction. Chastise is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting, language-dependent ability and relies on audible and visual components. This performance replaces the 8th level performance. Rectify (Su) At 12th level, a censor can use his performance to rectify the deviant behavior of those who defy order and discipline. This effect functions as geas, using the bard’s level as the caster level. To be affected, the target must have violated the censor’s interdiction during the last 24 hours. Using this ability requires 4 rounds of continuous performance, and the target must be able to see and hear the bard throughout the performance. Rectify is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting, language-dependent ability and relies on audible and visual components. This performance replaces the 12th level performance. Mass Chastise (Su) This ability functions as chastise, but allows a censor of 16th level or higher to chastise any number of creatures that have violated his interdiction simultaneously. This performance replaces the 16th level performance.. Castigating Spells At 2nd level and every four levels thereafter, a censor can add one spell from the Templar spell list to his spells known. He may not select a spell that is harmless or has a range of personal. The spell must be of a level the censor can cast. This ability replaces versatile performance. Lawful Magic (Su) At 10th level, a censor increases the DCs of spells with the lawful descriptor and all spells cast against creatures of chaotic alignment by +1. This bonus also applies against creatures that violated the censor’s interdiction within the last minute. This bonus increases by +1 at 16th level and again at 19th level. Category:Archetypes